Death's Ballad: Limbo
by xXLittleBaphometXx
Summary: Modern AU: Her eye's were dull and soul defeated, she danced to death's ballad on a bridge. Levy finds herself in Limbo, neither alive or dead. She has been given a second chance by the Gods but will she take it or continue to the land of the dead? Crimson eyes pry into her soul, wondering just what she'll do. Trigger Warnings: Suicide, Self-Harm, Possible Lemons, Dark Themes.


_Hey everyone! I'll state all the warnings now for this story: Suicide, swearing, possible lemon/s, dark themes. Without further adue, i hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Chapter 1

(Levy's POV) Levy peacefully lounged in the perfectly painted windowsill of her house. In her small hands rested her favorite book, the cover was old and worn and the pages slightly yellow, but the story still as beautiful as the day she first read it. The Maiden's Journey, the main character was an orphaned teenage girl in the time of kings and queens. This girl led a miserable life, criticized by all and had not a soul in the world to spill herself to, she longed for faraway lands and adventure. She lusted after wonders and the wind serenaded her the way the birds sung to the fiery sun, the seas lured her to their darkest trenches and the stars lulled her misery into peace. One day the lonely maiden fled the small village she was entrapped in, she ran and ran until she happened upon a mountain, in that mountain was a cave where an ages old dragon slumbered.

The girl stumbled upon the dragon, awakening him from his comatose, naturally she feared such a beast for it could eat her in a single bite. Yet curiosity burned her very flesh as she reached out to put her hand to the dragons massive yet magnificent snout, the dragon grew surprised at the girl's bravery. Eventually the dragon morphed into a man and this man secretly loved the girl, he took her everywhere she wanted to go, she now had a friend to spill her soul, they met companions along the way and her already expanding world expanded even more. Her days were spent in joy and her nights turned to love. They had all been lonely and broken in their own ways and no one wanted to ever stray, so they built a guild on the land and settled in. For the rest of their days they lived there and they continued to adventure, be joyful and eventually find love. They named this guild of theirs Fairy Tale, it signified the almost impossible joy they'd found in their once sad lives, they'd gotten a happy ending just like a fairy tale.

A warm tear streamed from Levy's face, falling unto the last page of her favorite book as she read the final lines. Oh how Levy wished fairy tales were real, she longed for adventure and friendship. Her life was a constant hell, she was tormented by 'friends' and family. Her life looked perfect, she attended a perfect highschool Raven High, lived in a perfect whitewashed two story house bordered by a perfect picket fence, her father was a perfect businessman and her mother had been a perfect woman. Levy's grades were perfect A's and she was the perfect model of a respectful student and young lady. But appearances often withhold the truth and the reality was crushing. She was the victim of merciless bullying and abuse, her school life imitating her home life, almost as if the other kids could smell the vulnerability she had.

Her perfect father was an abusive alcoholic, her perfect high school was full of piranhas and she had fresh wounds, her perfect house held skeletons in every closet and violence in every room, her perfect grades were the product of brutality after brutality from her father and her perfect respectful nature was instilled in her the way the sound of the front door creaking open on a friday night was, with fear. Sorrowfully she lifted her lithe body from her window and wandered to her dresser, stopping to glance at her damaged face in her grand mirror. Her eye was blackened and her lip was busted, tonight had been a friday. Truthfully Levy could not bring herself to care anymore, oh how she'd tried.

Reality was not like the worn treasure she held in her arms, reality was cold and cruel and the people even crueler. She was a martyr disguised as an outcast, in her heart she knew people were good at their very core, beneath the layers and layers of animosity. But for this belief she held, she was constantly subjected to cruelty. Her scarred arm reached out for her bag, carefully slinging the light orange tote over her damaged shoulder. It contained what she'd write her final words with. Never again would she be victimized, never again would she look into a mirror only to see dead eyes. She walked silently across her room, passing the spot of the carpet her blood decorated like some gag joke. Her dull eyes set on the window.

She climbed out onto her perfect roof with grace and wondered, just for a moment, if anyone would miss her, or if she'd miss this place. No. It was a simple and automatic answer, of course no one would miss her and she couldn't stand this place. She agiley slid from shingled roof to metal gutter, it tinked and banged a few times on her way down but her father wouldn't notice. He was passed out in his study by now. Shoe touching ground, she turned and walked away into the night. Down the sidewalk for a minutes until she reached her final destination. Anxiety crept up her throat as she wondered what it was like to die, but she smoldered it quickly telling herself it'd be fine.

She stood on the edge of life and death, above her the sky and below her a cold abyss. Climbing over the guardrails she balled her fists. In that moment she let go, she let all the pain go, the anger and malice, the disappointment and sadness, the fear and frustration, pouring it all into the notebook she'd bought along. Peace came to her as she laid the tragedy down. In this moment there was no God, she was both the creator and great destroyer as she held the key to her life in her small damaged hands. She could walk away and start anew, only she'd be brought back by police again or hunted down by her father's business men, or she could plunge into the rapids below. No one could bring her back from death because unlike running away, no mortal could defy the universe's design and pull her from death.

The heaven's decided to burst in that moment, Levy smiled as she lulled her head back onto her neck and gazed skyward. She'd always loved the rain, for it washed away the blights on her soul the same way it washed away the impurities of the Earth. The cool air of the knowing night held her as the loving rain cleansed her, exhaling her final breath, she stepped off the edge. Plummeting into the treacherous water and jagged rocks below, she kept her eye's on the heavy clouds. Her final goodbye to the world, she was grateful for her life, she could have been much worse off but to her, living in bondage was the same as death and she was already dead.

Water stung her flesh and rocks crashed against her. Eye's shut she inhaled the Earth's blood and allowed herself to be carried with the swift current. Lungs stinging and consciousness fading, euphoria flooded her system replacing the pain with peace. A sudden nagging urge to open her eyes poked at her, opening them she was her favorite sight. As if nature was saying goodbye to her the way she said goodbye to the world the clouds moved apart revealing the beautiful full moon. With this Levy closed her eye's a final time and her consciousness faded. She'd died.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Just so you all know, this story will have more chapters, it's not just a one-shot suicide. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one coming soon._


End file.
